


Royal Blue

by itouchedthefire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Ragnor Fell is So Done, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouchedthefire/pseuds/itouchedthefire
Summary: He didn’t remember dialing Ragnor Fell’s phone number, but the odd sweetness of his oldest friend’s voice was engraved on his mind as if burned in place. That was how he found himself in a massive airport in the middle of Europe, trying to drag his bags behind him to the exit and cursing Ragnor’s whole family tree for his stupid friend with no stupid car. It wasn’t until he got on a taxi that Magnus actually realized the scope of the life-changing decisions he made in one night.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Royal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Not at me writing the whole thing on a whim just so I could procrastinate getting my actual stuff done :)
> 
> English is not my first language, and this is not beta-read, and it's almost midnight, please excuse any mistakes :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy Royal Blue!

Magnus Bane considered himself a very prideful person, to the point of it being confused with arrogance for those who didn’t knew him well. He had several achievements and was a black-belt in namedropping, after all, but there were moments, not too many of them, that Magnus admitted defeat.

Camille Belcourt was, to his knowledge, the one person who had that effect over him. Magnus fell head over heels for her, quickly enchanted by her and eager to make her feel this way about him too. Going against his friends warnings and the red flags she showed, Magnus quickly devoted his entire life to her, quitting university to help her in her fashion line, making sure their home was in a pristine state for when she arrived. Camille was a goddess, Magnus thought, and he would be happy to pray at her feet.

Soon, he no longer spoke to his friends, except for the three that insisted on calling. He’d come home to an empty bed, an empty promise, being just a shell of the man he once was, and still bask on the breadcrumbs of love Camille gave him when she felt like it. Then, the trips began, and she was gone for months on end. In the rare occasions of her being home, there was nothing to do but lay by her side, wondering when the flame of the first dates had gone out. Yet, he kept trying, hoping that one day, _one night_ , he would be able to bring the flame back.

That is, until Magnus caught her on their bad, in other man’s arms. Then, he admitted defeat.

He didn’t remember dialing Ragnor Fell’s phone number, but the odd sweetness of his oldest friend’s voice was engraved on his mind as if burned in place. That was how he found himself in a massive airport in the middle of Europe, trying to drag his bags behind him to the exit and cursing Ragnor’s whole family tree for his stupid friend with no stupid car. It wasn’t until he got on a taxi that Magnus actually realized the scope of the life-changing decisions he made in one night, and then the picturesque nature of the city around him kept his thoughts from spiraling.

His friend’s home was, to say the least, a grand house, if not a mansion. As Magnus unloaded his baggage, he took in the cobblestone road, the old-looking houses and the gardens all around him. Just off the main street, 501 Trueblood Street stood out with its enormous windows and tall structure, almost royal looking. It wasn’t surprising to Magnus, knowing Ragnor, that the old cabbage had found himself quite content in such a place.

“If it isn’t Magnus Bane” Ragnor sneered as he approached the gates, his battered corduroy jacket being as soft as Magnus could remember as he got his once-in-a-decade hug.

“In the flesh, my dear cabbage” Bane smiled “Lecturing has been treating you well, I see” he gestured to the house.

“I cannot deny that, my friend” Ragnor took one look at his bags and a heavy sigh left him “Bane, did you really needed all of this?”

“Firstly, my dear love-pea, you told me yourself that Idris is as cold as London in the winter. Second” Magnus’ smile faltered “I never thought I’d be a runaway-groom, I needed to dress for the occasion”

“To which their own, but I am not helping you with those” Fell shrugged, waking back to the house as Magnus complained behind him, having to drag his bags once again”

The guestroom Ragnor prepped for him faced Brocelind Palace, or the little he could see of it in the distance. According to his friend, there lived the King, the Queen and their kids. He would need to ask for their names again, as the information slipped his mind and not knowing his own ruler was a big no-no in Magnus’ book.

Initially, Magnus had just asked for a couple weeks in Idris, far away from Camille and her drama enough that he would be able to breath, digest what had happened and hopefully start the healing process. But then, Ragnor, with a heavy help of Catarina and Raphael, convinced Magnus to actually move to the small country with him for at least a year, even though they were all convinced once Bane had seen the place, he would want to leave.

And truly, even a couple hours into the visit, Magnus already felt so at ease. Alicante, Idris’ capital, wasn’t a small town in any way, shape or form, but it had the steadiness of a quiet little village. Being just off of the main road allowed Ragnor and Magnus to go places by foot, but also be tucked away from the world when necessary.

Magnus had quitted unpacking a while back, now admiring his view of Brocelind Palace and wondering just what Alicante could have for him. It was extremely different from New York, always awake and busy, and yet not quite the same as the village he was born in, the one he didn’t like to remember either. This could be really, really good.

“I do hope you brought some books in that bag of yours” Ragnor’s voice brought him back to the moment. His friend had just made himself comfortable in the chair by the unlit fireplace, straight across Magnus’ bed, and was eying the mess of clothing and personal items as if it had personally offended him.

“You wound me, dear cabbage” Bane responded, fishing out said books, the ones he bought still back in university “Happy now?”

“One would think you’d be more grateful” Fell sipped his cup of tea “After all, I did just get you on the academic track again”

“I’ll show you gratefulness – Wait, what?”

“Well, being the head of the Literature Department comes with some advantages” Fell smirked “It took a couple of tries, however, the Law Department Head agreed to interview you. He was very impressed by your resume”

“You arranged me an interview?” Magnus asked almost in a hush tone “What? Why?”

“Because you, Magnus Bane, are going to make a great lawyer one day” Ragnor gave him an eye-roll before leaning forward with his elbows in his knees, the ‘I’m-the-teacher-listen-to-me’ pose “Do not throw away your shot”

“My dear cabbage, I don’t know of what I am more impressed” Magnus beamed “that you bullied some professor into listening to me or that you just quoted Hamilton!”

He received another eye-roll, but it didn’t faze him. Apparently, Alicante had a lot to give Magnus Bane.

Alec Lightwood always dreaded his birthdays. Like many other things, it was supposed to be a special day for him and his family, but his title made it a whole country celebration. Forget eating pizza with his siblings, Alec got a full ball instead.

Prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood, firstborn from King Robert and Queen Maryse, knew he wasn’t in a position to complain about anything. Being the heir, he got the special attention his siblings acted out to have. He had been groomed since he could babble, and tested in every way possible until he was the perfect prince. He didn’t regret it in any way, shape or form, as he knew this way the best path to be a leader worth of Idris’ people. However, as the introvert Alec was, sometimes it could get overwhelming. All the talk around him, his every move being watched, the corridor gossip at university, and the goddamned 4° amendment.

That was the latest of his headaches. The amendment clearly stated that anyone in direct line for the throne must be in a committed relationship by their 25th anniversary, and if not, they shall marry someone of their parents’ choice. And there he was, the first in line for the throne, approaching his 25th birthday with no significant other to present.

If someone asked Alec, he would say the law was outdated and plain rude, but it was still rare for him to have a say in such things. It was terrifying for him to even think about marrying someone out of a contract, as he had always seen committing your entire life to someone as one of the ultimate acts of love. There was also the tiny snag of his sexuality, as never before Idris had been ruled by a gay King, and every time Alec tried to bring this up to his father, he was just met with ignorance.

As September 12th approached quickly, he had simply given up finding someone. Maybe his parents would find him a nice person, someone he could truly form a partnership, even a friendship, if it went really well. And then, maybe his siblings would stop insisting he’d come out very publicly.

“Excuse me?” he heard a voice calling, and sighing internally, put his heir persona on. The Royal Academy was supposed to give him a semi-normal university experience, but it wasn’t unusual for someone to approach him to get something out of the Prince. He was used to it by now. However, when turned around, wasn’t the malicious glint in their eyes that met him back. Instead, was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

Magnus had decided to dress to impress for his first day. Technically being a transfer student and being a couple years older than his counterparts, he had a firm plan to show everyone that Magnus Bane wasn’t someone you messed with. Being so, he decided on his burgundy suit, black dress shirt with some rhinestones on the lapel and a matching burgundy tie. Even his hair had some redder streaks, which had made Ragnor roll his eyes at him during breakfast, but this was Magnus is his full armor and war paint, that being his eyeliner, of course.

And it paid off judging by how the young man he approached could help but check him out before locking eyes again. _Blue eyes; Dark hair; extremely good looking._

“Hi” Dark and Handsome said before pulling his act together “How can I help?”

“Well, I do believe your existence already made my day a little better, darling” Bane couldn’t help but flirt, and the small blush on the others cheek was incredibly satisfactory “But, if you could help me find Gideon’s Hall before next period starts, then it be incredible”

“Oh, yeah” the man got up and – wow. Adding _tall_ to the list “its right there” he pointed to one of the campus’ buildings “You’ll need to go around the garden though, but it’s quite easy after that”

“Oh, I see” Magnus smiled, recognizing his mistake “Thank you, dear”

“I am going there right now. I could walk you” Blues Eyes said “If you want me to, of course”

“Well, how can I say no to this?”

The man smiled again and picked up his things, guiding Magnus through the garden and into Gideon’s Hall with the ease of someone who had done it a thousand times before. They traded small talk and a little backstory from both of them, how Magnus was new and Handsome was a “born and raised Idris citizen”, until arriving to Magnus’ classroom, and then:

“There you go” Blue Eyes smiled politely “Hopefully it helped”

“Oh, you were quite helpful, dear” Bane purred the words “Tell me, do I get the name of my knight in shining armor?”

“Alec” he spurted “Alec… Trueblood”

“Trueblood? Like the street?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Yes” Blue Eyes, _Alec_ , simply said “It is a long story and we both have classes to attend” he hesitated “Do I get your name?”

“Magnus Bane”

Alec smiled once more, nodding to him “I’ll see you around, Magnus Bane”

As he walked away, Bane sighed. What was with Alicante and the devilish handsome guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
